


The cafe known as Cherry Blossoms Cafe

by Theodosia15v1



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theodosia15v1/pseuds/Theodosia15v1
Summary: Cherry Blossoms Cafe is a small hidden cafe in the middle of Tokyo, but the outside matches perfectly with the outer buildings, except for at night when the entrence has a faint pink glow, unnoticible to people unless you're looking for it. One day after getting really drunk at a party Terushima finds himself being welcomed by the pink light and wanders inside and up the stairs, after seeing the wonders inside and meeting a very cute group of guys, he convinces his friends to come with him and check out the place when he wasn't drunk out of his mind.(Mostly an Oisuga fic!)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Terushima Yuuji/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Scene 1

Scene 1 - Yuuji Terushima and Tadashi Yamaguchi

With little to no recollection of how I got here, I found himself standing infront of an openning in the wall, with a light pink light emitting from it. Having nothing better to do, and feeling slightl dizzy I made my way up the stairs and through a door, next to the door had a name plate, which said "Cherry Blossoms Cafe".

After stepping inside, the first thing I noticed was a thick layer of fake cherry blossoms on the ceiling, the smell of Lavander and Sage instantly calming my mind, I closed my eyes for a second just taking in the smell before looking around. 

Thick strands of cherry blossoms hung down in every corner and a Lavender incense sat burning on every other table. I sat down at one of the tables and looked down to the laminated menu that semmed to sit on every table. Soon enough a boy with green hair and freckles came up to me.

"Hiya there, you seem a little dazed is everything ok?" He asked kneeling down next to me, I can feel my face heat up a little as I nodded, the mysterious boy smiled and giggled a little, "Alrighty then, do you know what you'd like?"

"O-oh, right, I've never been here before..." I find myself saying quietly, the boy gave me a light smile and pulled the menu closer to him and in between the two of us.

"That's ok, I'll help you! What flavors are your favorite?" He asked resting his arms on the table and then his head on his now crossed arms,

"W-well I don't really mind any flavor, anything is good." I curse my self for talking quietly again.

"Well, I personally recommend the strawberry mini cake with a Lavender milk tea, but that's just me. If you're looking for something more filling we have salads and soups as well." He explains pointing at places on the menu. I though seemed to have a hard time focusing, but instead was fixated on the boy next to me, "So what do you think?"

"A-ah! r-right! Uhm, that Strawberry and Lavander mix you were talking about earlier sounds really good..." I says, now finding my blush even bigger, the boy next to me giggled again, god that fucking giggle of his, he nodded, stood up, and walked towards a bar in the front of the cafe.

I sigh and rest my head against the table, my face heating up has not helped my splitting headache or my spinning thoughts in the slightest. However after closing my eyes for a few minutes I feel a hand on my back and a cold towel being placed in the back of my head, as I sit up the person moves the towel until it's sitting intop of my head. I looks over to see the boy with the freckles again, a small cake and a cup of lightly steaming tea now sat infront of me, the boy looked worried.

"Are you sure you're alright? You don't look like it, you're face is really pale." He says with a worried tone, his hand moved from the top of my head to my cheek, making my face heat up again.

"Y-yes, just a lot going through my mind right now..." I said looking away from the boy, I hear him hum a response,

"Well, since it's late and the cafe is at it's slow hours, want me to stay here and we can talk about it?" He asked, resting his arms and head on the table the same way as before, I quickly turn to look at him and shake my head.

"Y-you must have a lot of work to do, I-I wouldn't want to get you in trouble." I said quickly, the boy shook his head,

"I have nothing to do right now, and I'd be happy to be here for you to vent to if you need it." He said moving so that he was sitting infront of me,

"O-ok, only if you promise you have nothing better to do!" I said quickly, making the freckled boy giggle, he nodded and rested his arms on the table urging me to start talking.

~~~ An hour Later~~~

"And that's how I ended up here..." I said finishing my story, while finishing my tea at the same time, "Also, that strawberry and Lavender combo, amazing."

"Hehe, well I'm glad you seem to like it as much as I do!" He said giggling again, 

"Well, I should stop wasting your time and get out of here, I should head home before it gets too cold." I said sadly, the freckled boy had a hint of sadness in his smile as he nodded and got up.

"Alrightly then, here is your tab, it was nice meeting you Terushima." He said coming back and setting the receipt on the table infront of me, which I quickly paid for and got up,

"It was nice to meet you too freckles." I say putting the receipt in my pocket, and as I was walking down the stairs I felt someone grab my jacket sleeve,

"Make sure to check that receipt, if anything is off come back to us, kay?" He said smiling brightly, I nodded and we waved goodbye to eachother again.

Once in the street I took the receipt out of my pocket and began looking over it as I walked home, and there I saw it, at the bottom of the receipt.

𝒯𝑒𝓍𝓉 𝓂𝑒 𝓈𝑜𝓂𝑒𝓉𝒾𝓂𝑒 - 𝓍𝓍𝓍-𝓍𝓍𝓍-𝓍𝓍𝓍𝓍

I was dumbfounded, and after transfering the number to my phone under the contact name "Freckles", there was a bright smile that refused to leave my face the entire walk home.

~~~

"Yams, what was that?" a coworker Sugawara asked resting against the door frame with a smirk.

"It was nothing Suga-san, just a cute guy who seems to like me too." I said walking back into the cafe with a bright smile on my face.

The rest of my coworkers were waiting for the two as I entered, there I saw Keiji Akaashi, a third year, Kozume Kenma, a second year, and of course Koushi Sugawara, a third year like Akaashi.

"Let's just finish up for the night and lets all get home, we have school in the morning." I reminded them, instantly getting a head shake from Akaashi,

"You're turning into a mini Suga-san, I swear." He said shaking his head, making Hinata laugh.

After we finish cleaning up and shutting down, I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket, I pull it out to see Terushima's name.

'Hey I never asked this but, what are you're normal hours?'

'During the week 9-8, I work during the weekends though, 9-3'

'3 a.m.?'

'yep we always open at 9 a.m. too'

'damn that's a lot of time, where do you find time for homework?'

'Normally right after school, or during my breaks during work'

'I could never lol'

'it took some time but im sure you'd do just fine'

'uh huhhhhh'

'dork, get some sleep'

'ok, only if you promise to get some sleep aswell'

'alright, night Teru'

'night freckles'

I giggle slightly at him before slipping my phone back into my pocket and continue my walk home. The path seeming all to familiar, I had worked at the cafe for only a couple months, but the way to it and back from it were clear to me. A left here, straight for a couple blocks, right here, a left here, count 4 houses, and home. 

In the winter Sugawara or Akaashi would drop me off at home, but while it was still warm out, I insisted on walking home until snow started to fall. My room was fairly simple, some glow in the dark stars plastered my ceiling from when I was little and some posters of movies or things I've made myself were the only things on my walls.

I had white sheets, with a cream colored comforter and pillowcases, simple, but I really liked it. I drop my bag in the door frame leading into my room, floping down on my bed I instatly fall asleep.

End of Scene 1


	2. Scene 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cherry Blossoms Cafe is a small hidden cafe in the middle of Tokyo, but the outside matches perfectly with the outer buildings, except for at night when the entrence has a faint pink glow, unnoticible to people unless you're looking for it. One day after getting really drunk at a party Terushima finds himself being welcomed by the pink light and wanders inside and up the stairs, after seeing the wonders inside and meeting a very cute group of guys, he convinces his friends to come with him and check out the place when he wasn't drunk out of his mind.
> 
> (Mostly an Oisuga fic!)

Scene 2 - Kōtarō Bokuto and Keiji Akaashi

"Akaashiiii, please don't go into work todayyy~" Bokuto whined as my alarm went off, I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling me closer to me before kissing his head, "pleaseeee~"

"Bokuto-san, you know I can't just not go in, now stop being so cute so I can get up and get ready." I say running my hand through his hair, I see him instantly melt and push into my hand as I do this,

"But Akaashi, you're so warm, please just stay today... I don't feel very well..." He said burrying his head into my chest again, I sigh slightly and rest my lips against his forehead,

"Bokuto-san, here, how about this." I start, he looks up at me with curious eyes, "Since it's Sunday, you let me go into work today, I'll make you some soup before I leave and bring it back to you after my shift, and we can stay home from school Monday."

"Hmm, ok fine, but only if you promise to bring me some of Yamaguchi's Lavander tea okkkk~" His last word is drawn out by me slightly pulling his hair back, making his eyes roll back slightly, "Oo, someone feeling bad today?"

Suddenly Bokuto is above me pinning my hands down by the sides of my head, I giggle slightly and lean up to meet his lips. He left go of my left hand and brings his hand down to my waist, my left hand going back to his hair lightly pulling on it every now and then.

"Fuckkk Akaashi~" Bokuto moaned out, moving from my lips to my neck, from there to my collarbone making me gasp,

"H-hey, we shouldn't do t-thiss now, Ah!~" I'm caught of guard by his biting down on my collarbone,

"Hey hey hey now~ You were the one who got yourself into this mess, it's your fault Akaashi~" He said teasingly, making me whine slightly as he moved his hand on my waist up to my chest.

Suddenly second alarm goes off snapping both of us out of our transes, with me slightly panting and Bokuto pouting. I giggle at him and kiss him again before slidding out from under him and heading to the bathroom. 

I take a quick shower to calm myself down before throwing on my uniform, which consited of a pair of black pants, a custom white button up which had our name embroidered on the breast pocket and a cherry blossom design on the back, and a black waist apron that I would put on when I got to work. 

I walk back into the bedroom to see Bokuto sitting up and rubbing his eyes while looking at his phone. I hop onto the bed and kiss his forehead one last time before putting on my shoes and heading out the door.

I head out to my car and pull out my phone to see a text from Yamaguchi.

'Hey Akaashi! Do you think you could give me a ride this morning? I don't really want to walk in the rain ( .. )'

'Sure Yamaguchi, I'll head over to your place now.'

'Thank you so much Akaashi-san!'

'Yes yes, I'll be there in 3'

'Okay!'

I put my phone on my dash and head over to Yamaguchi's place, it was 7:30, meaning by the time we got to work it would be about 7:40, so we'd have about 20 minutes to open and get ready to start. 

I pull up outside of Yamaguchi's house and he quickly gets in, running his hands through his hair after he sits down. He puts his seatbelt on and we head off towards work, I park in the back like usual and we walk through the ally between two buildings, emerging next to the entrence of the cafe on the main street. 

"Morning you guys, I see you got a ride Yams." Suga greeted up as we took off our coats, I nodded and Yamaguchi hugged him before nodding.

"Sugawara-san Daichi-san is calling for you." Kenma said walking into the room, for once looking up from his switch.

"Ah, again? When will this dude learn." Suga scoffed lightly before taking his phone out of Kenmas hand and heading into a soundproof backroom.

"I feel bad for him." Kenma says quietly turning his attention back to his switch, I nod lightly before fixing my button up and heading into the main seating area.

"Oh hey Yamaguchi-san?" I ask hearing him enter the main area after me, I hear him hum a response, "Can you make me some of your Lavender tea before I leave? Bokuto-san said he wasn't feeling too good when I left this morning, he would only let me get up if I promised him soup and tea."

"Yeah, just let me know before you slip out the door and I'll make some for you." He says lighting an incense, I nod and do the same for another table.

A few minutes later Sugawara comes walking out from the back with an angry look on his face, but after he stops himself and takes a few deep breathes he's back to his loving, smiling self. I take a mental note and continue setting up for the day.

Most of the day was fine, expect for Sugawara having to step away a couple times more than usual, something really must've upset his this morning. I make another mental note and continue with my day. 

~~~Day End~~~

"Hey Yamaguchi-san, I'm about to head out, but where is Sugawara-san?" I ask Yamaguchi, he nods and points to a back room where we kept our valuables. I nod and head back to the room.

There I see Sugawara silently crying, with his phone showing the 'End Call' screen with Daichi's name. As soon as he hears the door close he wipes his eyes and looks up to me, I give him a symapthetic smile and hold out my arms for him, he starts to tear up again and walks quickly to meet my arms. 

I rub his back as he lightly cries into my chest, resting my head ontop of his I realize I should've pulled him away sooner. When he stops crying a few minutes later I rest a hand ontop of his head and back away slightly so I can look at him.

"What happened?" I ask quietly, he sighs and his eyes turn angry again as he grabs his phone and show's me the transcript from the last two calls between him and Daichi.

**Call 1**

'Suga believe me, trust me it's not what you think'

'Oh yeah? then what should I think then, huh?'

'She's a friend, I thought you of all people YOU should understand that.'

'Yeah yeah, cause friends kiss and post EVERYTHING to social media'

'Suga you're overthinking things again, just stop and listen to me'

'NO, I've sat and listened through you're bullshit too many times! I'm done with this, we've been done, ever since I caught you the first time, I should've known not to trust you.'

**Call 1 End**

**Call 2**

'What do you want?'

'For you to talk to me'

'well I don't want to talk, there's nothing more to say'

'Stop being so immature about this!'

'I'm being the immature one!? I've told you what I wanted to say, you said what you wanted to say, end of story.'

'God why did I ever like you!?'

'W-what?'

'you're immature and selfish, I don't know why I ever fell for you in the first place, god I was stupid.'

'Oh stop it-'

'No you stop it! All you every care about is yourself.'

**Call 2 End**

"Suga-san, he isn't thinking straight, he doesn't even deserve you anyways." I say, he shakes his head and looks away wiping his eyes again,

"I don't know Akaashi-san, he's right yknow." He says, I make him look at me and give him a stern look.

"He is not right, you are the most mature out of all of us, and you're selfless, and it's ok to be selfish sometimes, you deserve to take times for yourself." I say, he nods lightly and wipes his eyes again before giving me a light smile. 

"Thank you Akaashi-san." He says lightly, I nod and bring him back into a tight hug before letting him go and patting his head. 

"I should get home now, but if he tries anything, let me know and I'll be over right away, okay?" I say looking sternly at him again, he nods smiles again, I smile back and let him go before grabbing my bag and heading back into the main room.

I grab a small container of freshly made soup off the counter and a cup of Lavender tea off the table from Yamaguchi and head out for home. Yamaguchi said he was going to catch a ride from Sugawara since Bokuto wasn't feeling well. 

"Hey Bokuto, I'm home!" I called when I shut the door, suddenly Bokuto appears in the hallway with his hair down, his eyes instantly lighting up when he saw me and what I was carrying.

"Akaashi!!"

End of Scene 2


	3. Scene 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cherry Blossoms Cafe is a small hidden cafe in the middle of Tokyo, but the outside matches perfectly with the outer buildings, except for at night when the entrence has a faint pink glow, unnoticible to people unless you're looking for it. One day after getting really drunk at a party Terushima finds himself being welcomed by the pink light and wanders inside and up the stairs, after seeing the wonders inside and meeting a very cute group of guys, he convinces his friends to come with him and check out the place when he wasn't drunk out of his mind.
> 
> (Mostly an Oisuga fic!)

Scene 3 - Koushi Sugawara and Tooru Oikawa

I dropped Yamaguchi off at home and went back to my own, my parents were in America so I was in the house by myself, it got lonely to say the least. I sat down on the couch and quickly checked my temperature, I wasn't feeling well before work but I still forced myself to go, my temp had gone from 37.9*c when I left for work, to 39.7*c, any higher and I'd have to go in to the doctors. I sighed and got comfortable on the couch, putting on a random show before closing my eyes and trying to doze off.

After a few moments of not being able to sleep I got up and went to shower, the warm water cleaning away the bad memories from today. I quickly throw on my school uniform and head off, since the school was close I walk. On my walk I find myself looking to the sky, some of the rain clouds from last night still lingered. 

In my dazzed state I end up bumping into someone, making me lose my balance and fall to the ground. This sudden action caused my head to hurt and my hearing to deafen a little, I open my eyes to see a very pretty man kneeling over me with a worried look.

"Oh jeez, I'm sorry, are you ok? You don't look ok, are you hurt?" He rambled, it was hard to hear him so I just closed my eyes and rubbed my temples trying to get my headache to dissapear. 

"I-I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going, I should've been more careful. I'm ok though, promise." I managed to stammer out, I immediatly curse myself for it,

"Ah, you don't seem ok, your forehead is really hot, are you sick?" He asked lightly, I nod slightly and he begins to rub light circles into my temples making me melt, "I thought that might work, my mother gets sick like this all the time, here, let me drive you home."

Without another word he helps me up and helps me to his car which was a couple feet ahead of us, he then grabs my bag setting it on my lap before hopping into the drivers seat. I look around and see we are outside of a small cafe that was a block or two away from my house, god, I really didn't get that far.

"Hey, focus on me quick, what's our address, can you tell me?" He asked lightly grabbing my chin and turning my head to look at him, I nod lightly and stutter out my address to which he nods and lets go of me, "By the way, my name is Tooru Oikawa, I saw from your bag your name is... Sugawara, correct?"

"Mhm, Koushi Sugawara, t-thank you again Oikawa, I'm sorry for making you go out of your way like this..." I say quietly, he shakes his head laughing slightly,

"Oh Sugawara, how can I just ignore an adorable boy who happens to be sick and needing my attention?" He says slyly, his words make me pause, then blush furiously, making him laugh lightly again in return.

"W-well still, I'm sorry for bumping into you at least." I say turning my attention to my lap again, my eyelids feeling heavy,

"Nah nah, I needed to get away from that girl anyhow, no matter how many times I told her I wasn't interested she just kept talking." He says rolling his eyes,

"Wait, what girl?" I ask quickly turning my attention to him, he laughs at this reaction,

"You probably didn't see her since I was infront of you, so don't worry about it." He says, I shake my head and rest against the seat of the car, letting my headache take over my senses.

The light suddenly became blinding, and my hearing began dipping in and out. Then the world went black and white noise flooded every part of me. I felt my hands cover my ears trying to block out some of the noise, and I felt a couple little noises of pain escape my mouth no matter how hard I tried to hold them back.

Then, everything stopped, the noise, the pain, the blinding light, gone. Next thing I knew I was being set down on my couch by Oikawa, he gives me a warm smile when he realizes my eyes were slightly open.

"Hey, there you are, just relax. I'm going to grab a towel from my gym bag, don't worry everything is clean." He says standing up again, before he can walk away I grab his sleeve. I silently curse my clingyness when I'm sick and immediately let go.

"S-sorry..." I say quietly covering my face out of habit, I hear him chuckle and the sound of shuffling next to me, I open my eyes to see he's drug a bag next to him and was sitting next to me.

He catches me staring and smirks as he wets a spot on the small towel with a waterbottle, the towel then gets placed on my forehead, instantly cooling it slightly. He then sets a hand on my cheek and lightly moves my head so that I'm looking at him, he then smiles softly again which makes my heart melt. After taking a second to weigh my pros and cons I lightly push myself up and wrap my arms around his neck and bringing him down so that his face was in the crook of my neck, I feel him giggle and he rests a hand on my side breating deeply.

"I-I'm sorry Oikawa, you must have school, or practice, or even work. I'm really sorry for this..." I say quietly, he lightly pulls away from me and rests his forehead against mine.

"I already called out of school and practice before we ran into eachother, I'm taking... I guess you could say a mental health day, but really I just wasnt feeling it." He says lightly laughing, his laugh makes me involuntarily smile, "Also, I would've called out anyways, the look you gave me when you grabbed my sleeve, you looked scared and lost. I can't just leave you like that!"

"S-still, you should'nt have to do this for me..." I say tilting my head away from him, he sighs and rests his head against my chest, making me blush and look at him.

"No matter what you say I don't care, I will be taking care of you, end of story." He says smirking at me, I shake my head,

"What if you're some crazy stalker or something, I don't even know how old you are." I say, he laughs and lifts his head off my chest, I instantly miss the warmth, he then hands me a card, a student I.D. to be exact.

Tooru Oikawa, a 3rd year at Aoba Johsai, also known as Seijou. He is the setter and captain of the highschool Volleyball team, and is pretty damn good at it too. 

In response I take out my own student I.D. as well, the custom description being turned in by Akaashi, Yamaguchi, and Kenma without my knowledge. 

Koushi Sugawara, a 3rd year at Karasuno. He is the mother for the Cherry Blossoms cafe, and we wouldn't be where we are today without him.

"Cherry Blossoms cafe huh? One of my captain friends was talking about this place, Terushima is his name, ever seen him?" Oikawa asked, slipping my I.D. in my bag again, I nod,

"He came by a couple days ago, he seemed really drunk too hehe, my friend Yamaguchi was with him the majority of the time though."

"Ah, so that must be the freakled kid he keeps talking about." He says resting his hand against his chin, I smile at him lightly and rest back against the couch, "Sugawara do you have any tea around?"

"Please just call me Suga, and my parents sent over some tea a few days ago when I told them I wasn't feeling well. It's on the counter in the... pink box I'm pretty sure. It was my mother who packaged it." I explain, he nods then tries to stand up again, but again involuntarily I grab his shirt, he then looks down to me and smiles.

Then he does something unexpected, he wraps an arm around my waist and one rested on my back to help me sit up and swing my legs off the edge of the couch. He then picks me up and helps me wrap my legs around his waist, instantly feeling embarrased I burry my head in the crook of his neck. He laughs at this and brings me into the kitchen, setting my down on the counter. I tell him where the cups and teapot are and he sets of to work, I sat on the middle island watching him work. 

"Suga, what's your facorite kind of tea?" He asks setting the pink box next to me opening it, I hum looking down at all the options, then I pick up two bags handing them to him, "Cinnamon?"

"Mhm, my dad would always force me to drink it when I would throw up, and it would always make me feel better." I say subcontiously pulling my knees to my chest, he skaes is head chuckling a bit,

"Refreshing." He says with a smirk, I frown at him making him laugh and run a hand through my silver hair, making me smile again, 

After he finishes making the tea he picks me up again and I wrap my legs around his waist, before lifting me off the counter he hands me both cups and instructs me to put them around his neck for balance. I do as I'm told and soon I'm being sat on the couch again, Oikawa sits next to me and I hand him his drink. I subcontiously cuddle lightly into his side, feeling an instant warmth flood over me, about 20 minutes later I'm out like a light.

~~Later~~

I wake up a few hours later laying on Oikawa's chest, I had no idea how we got like this but it was comfy to say the least. I could tell my fever had gone down slightly, whether that was from Oikawa, the tea, or just resting who knows. All I know now is that I am feeling better, and am in the best place in the world.

"Suga?~" I head Oikawa call quietly, I hum a light response, "I don't want to alarm you, but your phone was going off a lot while you were out, I took the liberty of turning it off for you."

"Thank you, it was probably just my ex anyways... I don't care at all about him now." I say snuggling into his chest some more, he chuckles lightly and tightens his arms around my waist slightly.

"Hm, he seemed angry, after the second missed call he stated to text you like crazy, he's annoying." He says resting an arm over his eyes, I giggle lightly and move his arm looking into his eyes, he smiels back at me, a small blush spreading over his face.

I giggle again at his reaction again before cuddling back into his chest, I feel him sigh lightly and chuckle at me. The sound of his heartbeat lulling me back to sleep.

Scene 3 End


End file.
